In the general construction and operation of programmable controllers, a plurality of input modules and output modules are electronically connected to a central processing unit. In order to achieve this electronic connection, each input/output module electronically contacts a backplane printed circuit board through a conventional contact member. Typically, the printed circuit board incorporated within the input/output module incorporates a plurality of edge contacts which matingly engage with an edge contact receiving member in order to electronically connect the input/output module to the backplane printed circuit board. One such typical construction can best be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,077 issued to Howard A. Powers. Similar backplane connectors mounted to backplane printed circuit boards for electronically connecting input/output modules or input/output printed circuit boards to the central processing unit of the programmable controller are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,882 of Prager et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,386 of Prager et al.
Although these prior art systems effectively and efficiently achieve the desired interconnection of the input/output modules to the central processing unit, their inherent structural and manufacturing complexity prevents these backplane contact assemblies from being capable of use in an inexpensive programmable controller. In addition, these prior art backplane contact assemblies are generally structured for a specific number of input/output modules, leaving void areas in situations where users require less than the maximum number of modules which the system is capable of handling. Furthermore, since a fixed printed circuit board is incorporated into these prior art backplane contact assemblies, they are incapable of being physically separated from the system when a reduced number of input/output modules are required.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a backplane connector capable of being electronically connected to adjacent connectors while also being electronically interconnected with input/output printed circuit boards, without requiring any separate backplane printed circuit board as part of the backplane assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backplane connector having the characteristic features described above which is mountable to accomodate only the desired number of modules associated with this system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backplane connector having the characteristic features described above which is removably mountable in a support member which also supportingly retains the modules in position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backplane connector having the characteristic features described above which is inexpensive to manufacture and capable of quick and easy assembly.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.